


thrill to your chill

by bathtubreadings



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Ouija, improper use of an ouija board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtubreadings/pseuds/bathtubreadings
Summary: “I didn’t know you were a fortune teller” the taller man commented.“I’m not a fortune teller” said the other one, grabbing from his backpack a cloth and a deck of cards.“Then why the tarot? Don’t you use tarot to read the future?”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 12





	thrill to your chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was supposed to be a short drabble (like maybe 200 words?), and yet here I am with almost 1k.  
> I'm still kinda new to ATEEZ, so I'm sorry if they're a bit out of character, please forgive me hahah.  
> That being said, forgive me for every grammar mistake I made, English isn't my first language, but I tried my best.
> 
> This work was written for this thread: https://twitter.com/kundazed/status/1338406875809914880?s=20  
> and this is the prompt, submitted by @96SQKUN: https://twitter.com/kundazed/status/1338521103245963264?s=20

“I didn’t know you were a fortune teller” the taller man commented. San tilted his head, they couldn’t see him. He was watching them from the top of the stairs, they were in the middle of the living room.  


“I’m not a fortune teller” said the other one, grabbing from his backpack a cloth and a deck of cards. San went down a few steps, he wanted to look closer.  


“Then why the tarot? Don’t you use tarot to read the future?” that questions from the taller one were soon followed by a glare.  


“Mingi, _you_ told me this house was haunted. Let me do my thing, please.” he said, then he spread the cloth on the dusty coffee table and sat down.   


The one who San assumed was Mingi sat on the floor in front of his friend - another assumption, they seemed close and familiar with each other. The nameless guy then proceeded to take out of his bag some candles, incense, a lighter and a rectangular box.  


It looked like some sort of board game.  


“You have a fucking ouija board?!”  


Ok then, a _dangerous_ , board game.  


San came closer, standing in between them near the coffee table. He watched them light the candles and the incense, placing everything around them.  


“Wooyoung-ah, are you sure we’re not going to die?”  


“We’re not, now put your hands on the planchette, like this” Wooyoung answered, then he showed Mingi what to do. San sat down and copied them. He could use some fun.  


San observed the two men: Mingi seemed uncertain, but also kinda terrified; Wooyoung looked almost bored. Or maybe he was just really focussed. Hard to tell.  


“Hello. Are there any spirits here with us?” Wooyoung asked. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Wooyoung frowned and Mingi looked around, _what was he looking for?_  


Then San realized that _he_ was the one supposed to move the planchette. Ops. San pushed it towards the ‘YES’  


“Oh my God! Wooyoung-ah are you the one pushing it?!” Mingi shouted, his eyes wide open. San snickered.  


“No, I am not” he answered. _Was that a hint of a smile on his lips?_ Cute. “Can you tell us your name?” he asked, and San moved the planchette, spelling his name.  


They asked a few more questions - Are you the only spirit here with us? Are you a good or a bad spirit? - then San got bored.  


“When did you die?” asked Mingi.  


“We don’t know if it’s a ghost, maybe it doesn’t have a death day...” Wooyoung told him. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but San was faster.  


“Well, I am a ghost, but I don’t exactly remember when or how I died” he said out loud, making himself visible to the two humans.  


They turned their heads towards him, slowly, it was almost comical. Then Mingi started screaming at the top of his lungs.  


“Mingi-” Wooyoung tried to say, but Mingi interrupted him.  


“No. Fuck. Absolutely not.” He got up on shaky legs and rushed to the door “I’m not doing this! I’m out! Yunho was right, I shouldn’t have come...” he said, then he was gone.  


“Thank you! Now I know I can always count on you, no matter what!” He shouted sarcastic, looking at the open front door, but his friend was long gone, terrified. “Asshole…” Wooyoung muttered.  


“Hey” San called his attention and smiled when Wooyoung looked at him.  


“Stay back!” he said, backing off a little bit and holding up his hand between them.  


“I’m not going to hurt you”  


“Yeah, sure” Wooyoung stood up and San copied him.  


“I’m serious!” whined San, trying to come closer.  


“Yeah, me too” Wooyoung took a step back “don’t move.”  


“Why was it fine while I was invisible but now that you can see me you’re afraid?” he whined again, pouting.  


“Why should I trust you when you showed yourself only now, and not when we started? Also, were you the reason I was dragged here in the first place? Did you scare Mingi and Yunho the other day?”  


“I didn’t want to! I tripped and the painting on the wall fell on the floor!”  


“Since when ghosts trip?”  


They stared at each other for a few moments, completely silent.   


“I’m gonna go” Wooyoung said, putting away the ouija board.  


“Nooo, please don’t leave me alone…”   


“What do you want me to do? I can’t just stay here…”  


San pouted harder at those words. People always left, they never stayed. He looked to the side, noticing the tarot deck still on the coffee table. He had an idea.  


“Can you do a tarot reading for me?”  


“I don’t think it works for ghosts…” answered Wooyoung, uncertain.  


“Only one way to find out…?” San asked, hopeful.  


_And after all, who was Wooyoung to say no?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me in the comments if you liked this fic~ I'd love to know what you think!!  
> You can find me on twitter, I'm @kundazed ♡


End file.
